Cinta Yang Dicari
by Divinne Oxalyth
Summary: "Toushiro? Siapa itu?" . "Ah, dia cinta pertamaku." . "Aku akan menunggumu, Lily. Sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggumu." Warning inside! Review please?


**Cinta** **yang** **dicari**

**By:** **Divinne** **Oxalyth**

-Cinta yang tidak pernah lepas dari hatiku-

**Disclaimer: Tite** **Kubo**

**Pair: Lilynette Gingerback and Hitsugaya Toushiro slight Lilynette Gingerback and Tesla Lindocruz**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, pendek, AU, Lilynette POV, Bagian Toushiro sangat sedikit. Jadi, kalau mengharapkan ada banyak bagian Toushiro di cerita ini, segera pencet back atau exit!**

Aku berjalan dengan semangat menuju kelas di sebelah kelasku. Setelah sampai di depan pintunya, aku membuka pintu itu dengan pelan dan memasukkan kepalaku ke dalam kelas tersebut. "Anu, apa di kelas ini ada yang bernama Toushiro?" Semua pandangan orang yang ada di dalam kelas tertuju padaku sejenak—karena aku tiba-tiba berteriak. Dengan kompak, mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Aku menghela napas kecewa dan membungkukkan badanku. "Terima kasih." Tangan kecilku menutup pintu dengan lemas. Kepalaku aku tundukkan dalam-dalam dan aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Aku tidak menemukannya. Selalu saja gagal untuk menemukannya.

Seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang sehingga aku membalikkan badanku—menatap orang yang baru saja menepuk pundakku. "Lilynette, kenapa kamu ke kelas empat?" Aku menatap sepasang kembaran yang menjadi teman terdekatku saat hari pertama aku bersekolah di SD, Karin dan Yuzu. Kembaran yang sifatnya sangatlah berbeda satu sama lain.

Aku menghela napas dan duduk di kursi terdekat. "Aku mencari orang yang bernama Toushiro. Tapi tidak ada." Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam dan memainkan jari telunjukku—menunggu pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh kembaran itu.

"Toushiro? Siapa itu?" Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan duduk di sampingku.

"Ah, dia cinta pertamaku." Aku memalingkan mukaku untuk menyembunyikan mukaku yang memanas. Aku berani bertaruh, pasti mata Yuzu sangat berbinar. Saat aku melirik Yuzu dari ujung mataku, matanya sangat bercahaya dan dari bibirnya terdengar suara tawa yang kecil. Seram.

"Cinta pertama?" Yuzu duduk di depanku masih dengan tatapan mautnya—ingin aku menceritakan tentang Toushiro. Tentu saja, Yuzu selalu bersemangat dalam mengurusi kisah cinta orang lain. Sudah sejak kelas satu Yuzu selalu tertarik mendengarkan kisah cinta seseorang. Bahkan dia sampai menguping kakak kelas yang sedang menceritakan kisah cintanya kepada temannya.

"Lily, kita masih kelas tiga SD. Belum cukup umur untuk membicarakan cinta," ucap Karin sambil menepuk pundakku. Ah, ini dia. Karin dan Yuzu sebentar lagi akan berdebat. Entah kenapa mareka senang sekali berdebat. Padahal sebenarnya mereka tidak ingin berdebat sama sekali.

Yuzu tersenyum geli saat mendengar ucapan Karin. "Jangan pedulikan Karin-_chan_, Lily-_chan_. Karin-_chan_ hanya iri karena tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

"Bukan begitu, Yuzu! Dulu Ichi-_nii _pernah mengatakannya padaku. Jadi aku menurutinya." Karin mengembungkan pipinya sehingga pipinya dicubit oleh Yuzu. Tentu saja, pipinya terlihat manggemaskan. Aku saja sudah tidak tahan untuk mencubitnya hingga pipi itu melar. Tapi aku urungkan niatku—menghancurkan pipinya. Pipi itu 'kan bukan milikku. Kasihan Karin kalau sampai pipinya melar gara-gara aku cubit dengan cubitan mautku yang bisa membuat pipi yang dicubit memelar dan berwarna merah semerah apel dalam kisah putri salju.

Yuzu dan Karin saling menarik pipi sehingga semua pandangan tertuju kepada kami. Aku pun langsung mencairkan suasana. "Sudah, sudah. Kalian ingin mendengar aku bercerita tidak?" Karin dan Yuzu melepas cubitannya dan saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk kepadaku.

"Saat aku masih bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak, aku pernah menangis karena aku dimarahi—entah mengapa—oleh temanku habis-habisan. Saat itu Toushiro datang dan menghiburku. Padahal dia sangat pendiam dan dingin. Hari itu adalah hari pertama aku mendengar suaranya karena dia sama sekali tidak sering berbicara kepada orang lain. Dia pernah bilang akan selalu menghiburku jika aku sedang sedih." Bibirku membentuk seulas senyuman. "Saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tapi hari esoknya Toushiro loncat kelas menjadi kelas satu SD. Dan yang terakhir aku lihat darinya yaitu dia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sambil melambai kepadaku."

Mata Yuzu makin berkaca-kaca dan terlihat seperti ingin menangis. "Lily-_chan_ pasti sedih karena ditinggal Toushiro-_kun_." Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Memang sedih, sih. Tiba-tiba ditinggalkan seperti itu. Padahal aku baru merasakan jatuh cinta. Tapi, memangnya sesedih itukah sampai-sampai Yuzu menangis seperti itu?

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa nama marganya?" Karin mengelus-elus punggung kembarannya dan menatapku seakan ingin membantuku untuk mencari Toushiro.

"Aku tidak ingat. Maka dari itu susah untuk mencarinya." Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menghela napas.

"Tenang saja Lily-_chan_, aku dan Karin-_chan_ pasti akan membantumu mencari Toushiro-_kun_." Kedua tangan Yuzu memegang erat kedua telapak tanganku dan matanya berapi-api. Cepat sekali menagisnya.

"Terima kasih Yuzu, Karin."

"Kalau tidak salah, aku memiliki kenalan bernama Toushiro." Karin menyimpan jari telunjuknya di dagu. "Dulu dia bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak Karakura."

Mataku berbinar dan aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke Karin "Sekolahnya nomor satu? Satu? Satu? SATU?"

"Tidak. Nomor dua." Karin tertawa hambar dan menghentikanku yang sedang membenturkan kepalaku ke meja dengan lumayan keras sehingga terdengar bunyi benturan yang keras.

"Sudah kuduga sangat sulit untuk mencarinya. Ternyata memang selalu gagal usahaku." Aku berhenti membenturkan kepalaku dan melirik jam yang menempel di tembok. Sudah hampir sore. "Aku harus pulang. _Bye_!" Aku mengambil tasku dan pergi meninggalkan kedua temanku itu.

Sedari tadi kelasku memang sudah bubar. Tapi karena kelas empat belum pulang, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mencari Toushiro. Kalau duo kembaran itu mungkin Karin habis berlatih sepak bola dan Yuzu menyemangatinya.

.

Tiga tahun sudah terlewat sejak hari dimana aku mencari Toushiro. Aku sudah menduduki kelas enam SD dan sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan yang mungkin bisa membuat peserta ujian jantungan bahkan pingsan di tempat.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan dengan—sangat—gontai menuju tempat angkutan kota berhenti. Kegiatan les tambahan selama dua jam memang sangat menguras tenaga. Aku mengikat rambutku yang sudah memanjang dengan pita merah muda sambil memasuki salah satu angkutan kota yang tentu saja sudah hampir penuh. Tak lama kemudian angkutan kota yang aku tumpangi mulai berjalan.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang lumayan dekat dengan rumahku, aku keluar dari mobil, lalu membayar dan berjalan menuju rumahku. Tempat ini sebenarnya masih jauh dari rumahku. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini jalan yang paling dekat.

"Lilynette?" Langkahku terhenti dan mataku melebar. Suara itu... Suara itu milik Toushiro. Aku yakin itu suaranya! Meskipun suaranya sudah tidak terlalu sama dengan suaranya dulu.

Tap tap tap.

Tunggu, suara langkah itu menjauh dariku. Jangan-jangan itu benar-benar Toushiro dan dia akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi?

Dengan cepat aku membalikan badanku dan tidak melihat ada seseorang di belakangku. Aku berkeliling mencari sosok yang ingin aku lihat. Tapi percuma. Aku tidak melihat seseorang selain diriku sendiri. Dengan pasrah aku kembali berjalan menuju rumahku. Padahal sedikit lagi aku bertemu dengannya. Aku gagal lagi.

.

"Eeh? Lily-_chan_ mendengar suara Toushiro-_kun_?" Yuzu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat semua orang di dalam kelas menatapnya. Aku baru saja menceritakan tentang yang aku alami kemarin pada Yuzu dan Karin. Tapi tidak kusangka Yuzu akan berteriak sekencang itu.

"Lalu, apa kamu berbicara dengannya?" tanya Karin seraya memainkan bola di lututnya. Dia memang maniak bola. Di kelas saja dia masih memainkan bola. Bagaimana kalau di dalam kamar mandi, ya?

Aku menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecut. "Melihat mukanya saja tidak, apalagi berbicara. Dia tiba-tiba pergi." Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan memukul meja dengan keras. "Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi."

"Kamu pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi, Lily. Dan saat itu kamu pasti akan berbicara dengannya." Karin tersenyum lembut dan berhenti memainkan bola sepaknya.

Aku pasti akan menemukan Toushiro. Belum tentu juga, sih. Tapi, apa yang akan aku bicarakan dengan Toushiro saat aku bertemu dengannya? Apa aku langsung mengatakan kalau aku suka kepadanya? Kurasa tidak. Itu memalukan. Bisa-bisa aku pingsan karena malu setelah mengucapkannya.

Atau aku bilang begini: "Hai. Aku Lilynette Gingerback. Kamu ingat aku, 'kan? Kalau ingat, bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponsel, alamat rumah, dan fotomu?" Hei, bukankah itu semakin parah? Sudahlah. Untuk apa aku memikirkan itu?

Aku menghela napas dan keluar dari kelas untuk menghirup udara segar. Ternyata hanya memikirkan cara untuk menyapa Toushiro bisa menguras tenaga. Kakiku berhenti saat aku ada di sebelah lapangan sepak bola. Entah kenapa aku gemar melihat anak laki-laki bermain sepak bola meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang menarik dari sepak bola. Bukankah lebih menarik mancari pasangan hidup atau belajar dari pada menendang benda tidak berdosa itu?

"Sedang melihat siapa? Laki-laki?" Aku merasakan daun telingaku bergetar karena terkena hembusan napas yang hangat. Saat aku berbalik, sosok seseorang yang tadi ada di belakangku tersenyum. Tesla Lindocruz. Sahabat lelakiku. "Yo, Lily."

"Kenapa kamu ke sekolahku?" Aku membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dari Tesla dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan wajahku seolah berwaspada kepadanya. "Kamu menguntitku, ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya datang untuk menyapa dan melihat wajah konyolmu itu. Tapi aku dikejar-kejar semua perempuan yang mengidolakanku. Kamu tahu 'kan kalau aku populer?" Tesla mengelus-elus dagunya dan tertawa. Dasar garing.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahkan aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya." Aku menaruh tangan kananku di depan mulut dan menguap dengan keras. Tesla mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga dia terlihat seperti memiliki paruh burung. Cocok sekali bibir itu dengan wajahnya.

"Sialan! Oh ya, sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Tesla. "Apa kamu masih mencari bocah bernama Toushiro itu?"

Aku kembali melihat lapangan dan tersenyum. "Ternyata kamu memang menguntitku, ya? Padahal aku belum pernah memberi tahu anak laki-laki sedikitpun tentang ini."

"Bukankah aku orang pertama yang tahu? Padahal waktu itu kita baru berkenalan, tapi kamu langsung memberi tahuku tentang bocah itu. Dasar aneh." Tesla memalingkan kepalanya sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat kedua matanya. "Saat menceritakannya kamu terlihat senang. Padahal aku tahu kamu tidak senang. Aku tidak tahan jika kamu sedih." Tesla kembali menatapku dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Kata-katamu seperti di sinetron saja. Tapi terima kasih, Tesla." Aku berjinjit dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Hei, Tesla-_kun_ ada di sini!" teriak seorang gadis. Sepertinya dia penggemar Tesla.

"Penggemarmu sudah dekat, tuh. Cepat lari!" Aku memukul punggung Tesla dengan keras sehingga dia langsung berlari dan sedikit meringis kesakitan karena pukulanku.

"Lily, aku pasti mendukungmu dari belakang!" Tesla berlari dengan cepat sehingga aku sudah tidak dapat melihatnya lagi.

"Mendukung, ya?" Aku berjalan kembali ke kelas. Untung saja hari ini semua guru sedang rapat. Aku jadi bisa bertemu dengan Tesla.

Saat aku berjalan di depan kelas, Yuzu dan Karin menghampiriku dengan muka khawatir. "Lily-_chan_ kemana saja? Kami mencarimu!" Aku menatap Yuzu dan Karin yang terengah-engah. Ternyata mereka memang mencariku. Apa mereka segitu khawatirnya padaku? Seperti akan kehilangan berjuta-juta mimpi saja.

"Tadi aku berada di lapangan sepak bola. Lalu aku bertemu Tesla. Jadi aku berbincang sedikit dengannya." Aku membuka pintu kelasku dan duduk di bangku milik Yuzu. Aku yakin pasti Yuzu akan menyerbuku dengan pertanyaannya.

Yuzu membanting pintu dan berlari menujuku. "Eeh? Lily-_chan_ berbincang dengan Tesla-_kun_? Jangan-jangan kalian memiliki hubungan istimewa? Tapi 'kan Tesla-_kun_ sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu? Untuk apa dia ke sini?" Tuh kan. Pasti Yuzu akan menanyakan beribu pertanyaan. Tapi justru sifat inilah yang membuat Yuzu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Ternyata Tesla memang populer. Padahal menurutku dia garing. Sangat. Apa yang membuatnya populer, ya? Dia lumayan tampan tapi dia bukan tipeku. Mungkin karena dia pintar. Nilainya memang selalu di atas rata-rata. Terutama nilai bahasa. Tentu saja, dia pintar menipu perempuan dengan bahasanya. Tapi tetap saja dia garing. "Kita tidak memiliki hubungan yang sepesial, hanya sekedar teman dekat. Lalu dia kemari hanya untuk melihat apakah aku masih hidup atau tidak."

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu Lily-_chan_ masih menyukai Toushiro-_kun_." Yuzu mengelus dadanya dan bernapas lega. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Aku melihat Karin yang baru memasuki kelas dan menepuk pundak Yuzu sehingga Yuzu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kembarannya. "Jinta ingin berbicara denganmu di depan kelas. Berhati-hatilah, mukanya sangat merah." Karin menyengir sehingga muka Yuzu memerah. Yuzu melangkah dengan perlahan menuju depan kelas sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan dada.

Aku kembali menatap Karin yang masih menyengir. "Kenapa berhati-hati?" tanyaku.

Karin menatapku dan tersenyum. "Sepertinya Jinta akan menyatakan cintanya kepada Yuzu. Maksudku berhati-hati adalah hati-hati jika Yuzu sampai pingsan." Karin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan menatap keluar pintu. Di sana ada Yuzu dan Jinta yang sedang berbincang. Tidak lama kemudian Yuzu masuk ke dalam kelasku dengan muka yang sudah semakin memerah.

Karin segera menghampiri Yuzu dan menepuk pundaknya. "Bagaimana?" Yuzu duduk di bangku milik Karin disertai Karin di sampingnya. Yuzu membenamkan mukanya di dalam kedua tangannya yang dia lipat dan mulai bercerita kepada Karin.

Karin menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan mengacungkan jempolnya kepadaku. Itu berarti Yuzu menerima Jinta sebagai pacarnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan digosipkan. Aku tidak terlalu peduli, sih.

Aku menatap keluar jendela dan melihat Tesla yang masih dikejar-kejar penggemarnya. Aku mengambil ponselku, mengetik beberapa nomor dan menaruh layar ponselku di telinga. "Tesla, kamu bisa bersembunyi di kelasku." Aku memencet tombol merah dan menunggu pintu kelasku dibuka oleh seseorang.

Saat pintu kelasku di buka, hampir semua perempuan berteriak. Tentu saja Tesla yang memasuki kelasku. "Aku sedang bersembunyi, bisakah kalian pelankan suara kalian?" Tesla menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sehingga semua perempuan langsung terdiam dan ada pula yang sampai pingsan. Dasar.

Tesla melangkah mendekatiku dan duduk di kursi depan mejaku. "Kamu mengkhawatirkanku, Lily?"

Aku memandang lelaki di depanku dengan jijik dan menggeleng. "Aku hanya lupa bertanya. Apa di sekolahmu ada yang bernama Toushiro?" Aku memandang Tesla dengan penuh harap. Tesla hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Kau boleh pergi. Hus hus!" Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku dengan wajah untuk mengusir.

"Tapi aku capek Lily, boleh 'kan aku beristirahat dulu di sini?" Mata Tesla berkaca-kaca sehingga semua perempuan kecuali Karin dan Yuzu melototiku untuk memperbolehkannya. Licik kau, Tesla.

"Uh, baiklah." Tesla tersenyum lebar dan tertidur dengan kepalanya berada di mejaku. Aku tersenyum kecil dan hendak mengelus rambut pirangnya. Tapi aku urungkan niatku saat semua pandangan yang tajam menuju kepadaku. Ternyata dia memang terkenal, ya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Tesla-_kun_ sedekat ini." Yuzu mendekat kepadaku dan memandang Tesla lekat-lekat.

Tesla menggeliat kecil sehingga Yuzu menjauh. "Lily." Tunggu dulu, Tesla mengigau? Dan aku mendengar namaku disebut olehnya.

"Ya?" jawabku dengan iseng.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menyukaiku seperti perempuan yang lain? Padahal aku mengincarmu. Menurutku kamu itu imut-imut. Apalagi saat kamu memakai rok mini. Saat angin berhembus kencang, aku bisa melihat celana yang kamu pakai di balik rokmu itu. Dan warna celana yang sering kamu pakai adalah..."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan mamukul kepala berambut pirang itu. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, bodoh!"

Tesla terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Hei, untuk apa itu?" Tesla menatapku dengan muka tanpa dosanya. Ternyata dia memang mengigau.

"Kamu hampir mengatakan warna celanaku! Dasar mesum!"

"Mana mungkin aku mengatakannya. Aku 'kan sedang tidur?" Tesla menunjuk air liur yang, ugh, sangat menjijikan itu untuk membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar tertidur. Oke, aku percaya. Tapi tetap saja dia hampir membuat semua orang di kelas ini tertawa terutama Karin yang mukanya sudah memerah karena menahan tawanya.

"Kamu berbicara dalam tidurmu, bodoh!" Aku kembali mengepalkan tanganku saat Karin meledakkan tawanya. "Dan apa maksudmu kamu mengincarku?"

"Eh, aku mengatakan bahwa aku mengincarmu?" Muka Tesla membiru dan badannya membeku. Aku mengangguk mantap dan menunggu jawabannya. "Ah, sepertinya penggemarku sudah dekat. Aku pergi!" Tesla pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan kelasku. Dia kabur dari pertanyaanku! Sial!

Oh ya, Toushiro sekolah di mana ya? Kalau aku tidak tahu dimana sekolahnya, pasti susah untuk mencarinya. Jangan-jangan Toushiro sudah tidak ada di Karakura? Atau mungkin tidak ada di Jepang? Tidak! Kalau begitu bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya? Tenang saja, Lily. Keberuntungan selalu ada padamu.

"Tesla-_kun_ kenapa dekat dengan si pendek itu ya?"

"Jangan-jangan mereka berpacaran?"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Tubuhnya saja seperti papan!"

"Tapi kalau dia benar-benar pacar Tesla-_kun_, akan kuteror dia!"

Ah, aku tarik perkataanku. Keberuntungan tidak selalu ada padaku. Sekarang saja sudah ada gosip yang tidak menyenangkan untukku. Tapi sudahlah, sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah saat kelulusan. Ya, sebentar lagi.

Tapi belum tentu kita akan berpisah. Dan belum tentu juga aku akan lulus dan bertemu Toushiro. Karena seingatku Toushiro sangat jenius. Jadi pasti dia memasuki sekolah untuk anak-anak yang sangat pintar. Mungkin aku akan meminta Tesla untuk menjadi guru privatku agar aku bisa bertemu dengan tetap saja aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan saat benar-benar bertemu Toushiro. Tesla, menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku menyebutkan nama Tesla? Aku tidak mengidolakan Tesla, 'kan? Tentu saja tidak. Mungkin karena dia selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah apapun. Ya, pasti karena itu. Err, mungkin?

.

Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan. Itu berarti ini adalah hari yang sangat menegangkan. Ujian berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Meskipun Tesla tidak mengajariku dan aku sedikit kesusahan dalam mengerjakan soal. Saat ujian entah kenapa semua pengawas selalu memarahi kelasku. Ternyata semua murid cepat sekali mengerjakan semua soal sulit ini sehingga mereka dapat mengobrol dan akibatnya kita dimarahi oleh pengawas ujian di kelasku.

Aku duduk di depan kelas yang berisi semua orang tua murid. Termasuk ibuku. Sedangkan kakak perempuanku, Shaolin Fon, sedang mengambil ijazah untuk tanda lulus dari SMP-nya.

Wali kelasku sedang berceramah di depan semua orang tua murid. Ibuku terlihat selalu tersenyum untuk menunggu mengambil hasil ujianku. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan hasil ujianku. Tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku.

Aku menunggu di depan kelas dengan sabar sampai namaku di panggil dan ibuku menerima beberapa lembar kertas dari wali kelasku. Aku menghampiri ibuku dan langsung membaca nilai-nilaiku. Senyum yang ada di bibirku langsung lenyap. Sedangkan ibuku hanya tersenyum kecut kepadaku. Ternyata hasil ujianku tidak terlalu bagus. Nilaiku masih kurang meskipun sudah lumayan besar. Padahal aku ingin bertemu Toushiro di SMP baruku di sekolah yang berisikan anak-anak pintar. Tapi kelihatanya aku tidak akan memasuki sekolah itu dan tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Toushiro sangat pintar. Sangat. Aku rasa aku tidak dapat bertemu dengannya jika nilaiku segini.

Tapi mungkin di SMP yang akan aku tempati akan ada Toushiro. Mungkin. Kurasa aku akan meminta Karin dan Yuzu untuk membantuku mencari Toushiro. Meskipun nilaiku hanya segini, tapi tekadku untuk mencari Toushiro tidak akan musnah meskipun aku sudah menyukai orang lain!

Karena kalian tahu, bukan? Cinta pertama adalah satu-satunya cinta yang sulit dilupakan.

.

Di tempat lain, seseorang yang dikenal bernama Toushiro, sedang menatap langit. "Aku akan menunggumu, Lily. Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menunggumu."

**END**

Biasanya orang-orang yang membaca cerita seperti ini bakal bilang begini, "Apa? Cerita apaan ini?" Hehe. Apa ada yang bilang begitu saat selesai membaca fic ini? Haha. Mungkin ada.

Oh ya, sebagian besar cerita ini asli loh! Tapi bagian Tesla, Yuzu ditembak Jinta, dan kalimat Toushiro yang jadi penutup itu tambahan supaya lebih panjang. Dan aku berperan sebagai Lilynette! Hehe. Tapi tubuhku engga kayak papan dan aku engga pendek. Hanya saja aku ingin Lilynette menjadi tokoh utama dari cerita ini. Hehe. Yang kasihan itu Soifon (Yumi-_nee_) tidak mendapat dialog. Hehehe. Dan oh ya, kalau mau, jangan lupa _review_ ya. Kritiknya juga!

Aku jadi ingat tentang cinta pertamaku yang entahlah dia ada dimana. Semoga aku bisa ketemu lagi sama cinta pertamaku. Hehe. Sampai ketemu lagi!


End file.
